


Пёс ластится к королеве, королева убивает пса

by Asvang



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love/Hate, Smoking, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Может, она даже не запомнила его имя. Может, оно пригрезилось ей в глухом шёпоте ирландских предков – в затхлой волне смерти, поднимающейся из-под земли.





	Пёс ластится к королеве, королева убивает пса

О Бешеном Суини Лора не думает: зачем, если он постоянно рядом? Честно говоря, она не уверена даже, правильно ли запомнила его имя. Может, оно пригрезилось ей в глухом шёпоте ирландских предков – в затхлой волне смерти, поднимающейся из-под земли. 

Та накатывала, копошась червями в мышцах, спазмами скручивая горло. Немели пальцы, воздух пропитывался железом с примесью формалина. Мистер Ибис не выкачал кровь из жил: «Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы сердце билось? Тогда без крови никуда», – и она гнила, хлюпая у висков.

К этому мысли Лоры возвращались часто. К тому, как осточертело высовываться из окон угнанных машин, чтобы выблевать личинок, скопившихся в желудке; как надоело полировать пожелтевшие зубы в тесных туалетах на заправках, и огрызаться, когда кто-то настырно дёргает дверную ручку: «Да-да, секунду!» – хотя у неё срочное дело: высрать лоскуты почерневших кишок. Доконало отмахиваться от мух, слетающихся на тухлятину, и разбрызгивать дихлофос на ночь – иначе тараканы заберутся в рот.

 _Это_ она смакует долго, растягивает, наслаждаясь обжигающей злостью. Пожалуй, единственным, что осталось от человеческих чувств. Бешеный Суини тут совершенно ни при чём. Бешеный Суини маячит на горизонте, сдавленно матерясь и нервно зачёсывая пятернёй замыленный ирокез. Руль в его руках почти неподвижен, шины мерно шелестят по асфальту: в ухабины они ныряют редко, ещё реже подскакивают на кочках. Большего Лоре не нужно. Она раздражённо цокает языком на резких поворотах, демонстративно упирается в кресло, когда он тормозит так, будто вышвыривает её через лобовое стекло – но это не так уж важно.

Он может курить, если хочет. И даже стряхивать пепел под ноги, на резиновый ковёр: она не допустила бы подобного с Тенью, но Бешеный Суини – не Тень, и они едут не на пикник, а в грёбаное никуда, на древней облупившейся развалине, которую прежняя Лора Мун спалила бы на заднем дворе. Бешеный Суини может слушать дерьмовый кантри или отбивать ритм древних песен по приборной панели: ей без разницы – она наблюдает за рассветами и закатами, хотя в них нет цвета, а птицы парят в бледном мареве, словно диковинные рыбы.

Как-то раз он спросил:

– Что ты видишь?

– Туман, – буркнула она сквозь густой сигаретный дым. Она вдыхала его настолько жадно, насколько могла дышать: тусклый отблеск прошлого. 

Для Суини он перебивал трупную вонь.

– Туман, – хмыкнул тот. И рассказал историю о мире, куда смертных увлекает кладбищенская хмарь, стелющаяся с холмов. Выйти в море без вёсел, с хлебом и сыром для духов, с задором в душ _е_ – и родной берег растает навеки.

– Ты там когда-нибудь был? – прохрипела Лора, понятия не имея, зачем.

Бешеный Суини ухмыльнулся:

– Давно, – и отправил прочь смятую сигарету, едва не обжигаясь об искры. Горько – наверное, так же, как спрей от жуков, вытравливающий глаза в убогом закрытом джакузи. Или как вино на их с Тенью свадьбе, когда все хохотали, плясали, объедались пирожными, а ей до зуда в лёгких хотелось повеситься на пороге церкви.

Тогда она не ответила. А теперь мерещится: его имя в рёве трескучего двигателя, в аромате придорожных хот-догов и в одеялах, выкопанных из фургона с мороженым. Не тёплое, не яркое, не солнечное, как сладкое, до стона знакомое «Тень Мун». Но оно есть – если подождать, она даже сможет его произнести.


End file.
